


Chased by the Sun

by Risographic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diminutive Language, F/F, Mind Control, Pheromones, Vampires, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risographic/pseuds/Risographic
Summary: Rose had been on the run, for how long, she knew not.Here’s what she understood -Her muscles burned, her legs, her lungs, her arms - her whole body tense as a violin string about to snap.If she stopped, she will be caught, simple as that.





	Chased by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psythe/gifts).



> "Vampiric sex and supernatural seduction! What I want is for either Kanaya or Porrim (or the Dolorosa in theory, I just want a vampire/rainbow drinker) to use some kind of mind-affecting vampire or rainbow drinker ability to enchant another female character and subdue them to be fed on and fucked. A hypnotic vampire gaze, pheromones, or an anesthetic or aphrodisiac vampire bite that makes the target pliant - it's your call! The victim is also up to you - the tagged characters would be lovely, but any girl is fine as long as they are sensually ensnared, bitten, and used as the Maryam's plaything for the evening (or beyond?)  
> Scenario and setting is up to you, but I would like for the Maryam to still be a troll with a tentabulge."

Rose had been on the run, for how long, she knew not.

Here’s what she understood -

  1. Her muscles burned, her legs, her lungs, her arms - her whole body tense as a violin string about to snap.
  2. If she stopped, she will be caught, simple as that.



She did not understand how the brush in her backyard seemed not to end, nor how the sun hung in the sky for what felt like days, nor how she had not yet collapsed from exhaustion, hunger, and thirst. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, messing with her sense of time, along with giving her the push to keep going. She will have to look into that. Later. For now, she had to run.

She could hear it. Early on in the chase, she made the mistake to pause for breath. To listen out for her pursuer. And the noise of rustling plants gained on her with incredible speed, and she took off and had not stopped since. Now, she just thinks her assailant is just toying with her. Sometimes it even seemed that whatever it was would be already upon her, only to fall back if it got too close. What’s worse was the smell of it. It never lifted. Rose got a full lungful of it once, and she couldn’t forget that overwhelming, sweet, heady scent that made the air thick, her mind cloudy, and her body itch in places she had no time to scratch.

“Do not be afraid,” said a deep syrupy voice what seemed directly into Rose’s ear, “I bring good news.”

And with that, Rose’s dress snagged upon a branch, or rock, or large clawed hand seen only through the corner of her eyes, and she fell face first onto the earth.

“Oh yeah what sort of 'good news' is that," snapped Rose, trying to get a foothold, show that she wasn't going down without a fight.  


Yet she trembled.

Her assailant towered above her, glowing like the sun. Piercing eyes of neon yellow and jade green peered down on her, hungry and unblinking. It filled Rose with intense dread and anxiety, and it felt as if all her secrets and deepest desires were being wrenched out of her through that terrible gaze. The creature lowered its head slowly, gracefully, arms descending onto Rose's body and holding her in place, legs straddling Rose's body. Like Rose needed the restraint - for the look was simply enough to pin her to the ground.

"Your Mistress is here, little one."

With that, the intoxicating scent intensified tenfold. Rose suffocated. Instinctively, she turned away, gasping for air - but the scent was inescapable, and instead it filled up Rose's body with its warmth. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't even see what was holding her down.

"Shh, it's ok. I've got you, frail human thing. Don't you want to rest?"

"R-rest?"

"Aren't you tired? Does you body not plead for you to stop?"

"No, no!"

Rose struggled, writhed under the shining incomprehensible being, yet she could feel the last of her energy drain from her.

"Stop, little thing. Stop fighting. I have something special in store for you."

Rose wanted to bare her teeth, she wanted to kick, bite, scream, anything. But she was so very tired, and a rest seemed like a good idea to her now. When Rose untensed her body, a rush of euphoria hit her head and coursed down all the way to her pussy. She gasped at the surprise pleasure, and the creature chuckled at that. Her pussy now throbbed with want, and Rose whimpered and shook with need.

"I'll take care of you, tender morsel, all you have to do for me in return is to take deep breaths now, breathe."

Rose did as she was commanded, swallowing the air as if her life depended on it, and the creature lowered its face to Rose's own. It was the most beautiful thing Rose had ever seen.

The creature raised its claws and tore through Rose's clothes, leaving her naked and bare for her Mistress. Without a word, Rose spread her legs and presented her neck, knowing now her place, her duty, her desires. To serve her Mistress.

"Please," begged Rose, "Please, Mistress."

And hungry teeth and bulge pierced deep into waiting flesh.

 


End file.
